My Horcrux, My Hermione
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: "No, not the being on the run part, the having you by myside through it all part." He amended as he watched her eyes soften. He had to get this out now before he died from a heart attack, so barreling on he got down on one knee and yanked open the box. POSSIBLE COMPANION TO WOOING A WITCH(can stand alone) RE-UPLOADED AND FIXED MISTAKES.


**A/N: This is for the OTP Challenge, and also can be seen as a companion piece to Wooing a Witch, but can be read alone. Oh, hopefully everyone likes it and reviews. RE-UPLOADED TO FIX MY MISTAKES**  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
"It needs to be simple Ron, but romantic." He said in a hushed whisper over a butterbeer one late Monday night in the middle of November.  
" 'Arr'y why do't ask Ginny?" The redhead asked around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
"BECAUSE-" He said exasperated at his best mate before looking around the pub to make sure no one was paying attention, especially Neville sitting at the bar flirting with Hannah before he turned back around "Because if I tell Ginny what I'm planning Hermione will find out. Your sister can not keep a secret to save her life." He explained taking another drink of his relaxing agent. However it did little to settle his ever growing nerves.  
Swallowing, thankfully, Ron patted him on the shoulder before he threw some coins down on the table before gesturing to him to follow.  
Chugging the last of the dregs at the bottom of the cup he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before scooting out of the booth and trailing behind his friend over to the fireplace.  
"I think I have a solution to your problem mate." Ron said as he picked up a handful of the grey ash in his hand before throwing him a slight smile.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, pushing the glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.  
Refusing to answer his gangly friend yelled out "Shell Cottage" and with a flash he was engulfed in emerald flames.  
Following Ron's lead he did the same and waited for the pull of the floo to take him to the cottage by the sea.

Before he could get his bearings he was being peppered with kisses on the cheek from Fleur and Gabby and a slap on the back from the eldest Weasley.  
"Iz' 'arry! So good to see you. Come, come." Fleur gushed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the fireplace as Gabby brushed off his robes.  
"Harry, how ya been? Work going good?" Bill asked kindly as he handed him a tumbler of what he assumed was firewhiskey.  
Plopping down on the couch he was soon trapped amongst two very beautiful French belles but nothing could ever hold candlelight to Hermione and her soft honey eyes or her gorgeous pouty mouth.  
"Better greeting then I got." Ron grumbled from his seat on the recliner to his right.  
"Oh 'ush, Ma raison de vivre Gabby said, causing his friend to turn a brilliant shade of red. Lifting the tumbler up to his nose he could definitely tell it was firewhiskey, and taking a sip he could tell that Fleurs' good taste had rubbed off on his friends' brother, at least when it came to his liquor.  
"So what are you here for Harry? I don't think you just stopped by for a visit." Bill asked him as he leaned against the side of the recliner that Ron was sitting in, still beat red.  
"Oh uh, I'm not sure actually." He answered honestly, looking over at his blushing friend for some idea of why he was here.  
"Harry wants to propose to 'Mione." He explained, his natural color falling back into his cheeks.  
"That is spectacular!" "Aw, zat is so romantic" "'ow are ye going to do it?" He was met by different reactions from the residents of shell cottage.  
"I don't know." He said agitated, running his free hand through his locks, causing them to look more disheveled.  
"Propose in a bookstore." Bill said as a way of helping, "oh and have the ring nestled in the pages of Hogwarts, A History." He said quite pleased with himself. That is till his wife gave him a look that had him retreating into the bottom of his tumbler.  
" W'at if 'ou propose the way you asked her out?" Gabby and Ron said at the same time, and he could understand why they worked so well together.  
"I already thought of that, but I want this to be better than that. She deserves everything." Harry said sullenly as that idea had already crossed his mind more than once.  
"Oh' I GOT ITZ" Fleur said excitedly before jumping up off the couch and running to the armoire in the corner of the living room.  
"What is she getting? He already has a ring." Ron said to the lot of them, watching as his sister-in-law rummaged through the two drawers.  
"No clue." Bill said as he watched his wife with a fond smile on his face.  
"I gots itz! 'ere 'arry" she said catching his attention as he pulled his eyes away from the amber liquid sitting in his glass. With lightning fast reflexes and years' worth of quidditch he caught the figurine easily.  
"What is it?" Ron asked curiously, moving closer in his chair to get a better look.  
"A miniature Eiffel Tower?" He answered unsure, brow furrowing as he held it up for everyone to see.  
"How is that going to help?" his friend asked sarcastically before sitting back in his chair.  
"It's a portkey Ron. It takes you to Paris, the City of Love." Bill explained to his brother before smiling at his wife and toasting her with his empty glass. "Good idea, my love." He said before returning to the decanter.  
"This way you can propose to "'ermione in Paris. She'll love it." Fleur gushed as she patted him on his arm and then pushed him toward the fireplace, with barely enough time to grab the tumbler from his hand before Gabby threw some floo powder in after him.  
So with plan set, he made his way home, to Hermione.  
XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO  
"Harry, honestly I don't know why you need to take me on vacation now. Christmas was just two days ago." Hermione said a bit annoyed with him as she changed for the fifth time that hour as her clothes flew around her and nestled into the suitcase.  
"Because 'Mione I want to spend time, alone with you." He explained as he nuzzled her neck taking in her heavenly scent.  
"Ugh, but why now this instant?" She asked curiously, stopping mid button as she waited for his answer.  
"So curious, if I didn't know any better I would assume you don't trust me." He said mock hurt.  
"NO! Harry that's not what I'm saying at all. I trust you completely, you know I do." She explained before she continued on with her last remaining buttons.  
With Hermione fully dressed and bag packed he covertly checked to see if the ring box was in his pocket and with figurine in hand he grabbed ahold of her and made sure she didn't let go before they spun out of their little flat and landing on the platform of the Eiffel Tower with the city lights gleaming under the Parisian night sky.  
He took in her reaction as she gazed around, and slowly a smile spread on her beautiful face and he couldn't take it any longer he just had to kiss her.  
Bringing her into his arms fully, with chests touching chests he knotted her curls around his fingers as he brought her lips up to his and kissed her for all he was worth.  
"Paris? You brought me to Paris? Oh Harry, you shouldn't have." She gushed as she pulled her lips away from his, despite his protests.  
"Well, uh, I know you've always talked about visiting and I figured why not." He said trying not to fidget.  
"I love my surprise vacation. Remind me to thank you later." She whispered huskily against his lips before leaving his embrace to look over the railing.  
 _Now or never_ he thinks as he looks at her bathed in the light of the city and looking more beautiful than any Veela ever could.  
"Uh, Mione you know how all those years ago I fought Voldemort, and you fought alongside me and never, not once left my side." He said nervously as he gripped the velvet box in his pocket.  
"Honestly Harry, lets not talk about such sad times." She said looking out still at the landscape of Paris.  
"Well the thing is ya see," he ran his hand through his hair, "I want that." He finished nervously, bringing the box out of his pocket.  
"Want what? Voldemort and sleeping in a tent?" She asked sarcastically as she turned towards him and for a moment he was afraid he would die on the spot he was so nervous.  
"No, not the being on the run part, the having you by myside through it all part." He amended as he watched her eyes soften. He had to get this out now before he died from a heart attack, so barreling on he got down on one knee and yanked open the box.  
"Hermione Granger, I want you to be by my side every day for the rest of my life. I want you to be my reason for fighting like you were when I stood in that forest all those years ago. I want to fight dungeon trolls for you and I want to listen to you prattle on about the welfare of house elves, but most importantly I want you to be my wife, I want you to be Hermione Potter. It's all I've always wanted, and I've known it since that first date. You are my horcrux, Coeur et ame" he said nervously gazing into her eyes that were slowly filling with tears.  
He never got an answer, well a verbal one anyways. He got a toe-curling kiss that knocked him on his bum and had him kissing her just as fiercely.  
XOXOXXOXOXOXO  
 **Please review. Thank you.**

 **Ma raison de vivre:** **My Starry night**  
 **Coeur et ame: My heart and soul**


End file.
